Panoramic images may be generated for various purposes. In addition to the panoramic images created for personal enjoyment, such as the panoramic images of a vacation destination, a scenic location or an event, panoramic images may be utilized by video games or by other visually immersive technology including virtual reality or augmented reality applications. While panoramic images may be presented in various manners, head-mounted display headsets, stereoscopic goggles, smartphones, portable video game players and or the like may be configured to display panoramic images.
Panoramic images may be generated from multiple images captured from different viewing directions that are combined and stitched together to form the panoramic image. Because of the combination of multiple individual images to form the panoramic image, the panoramic image may not appear uniform and, instead, the different image properties of the individual images may cause the individual images that comprise the panoramic image to be readily distinguishable. As such, image modification systems have been developed for global tonal correcting of all images that comprise a panoramic image. While useful for blending the individual images of a panoramic image, these systems tend to reduce or eliminate localized variations in the image parameters, which exist in the real world and would be desirably maintained in the panoramic image, however, provide uneven tonal fluctuation and visible visual seams due to different tonal.